elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Golldir
|Base ID = }} Golldir is a Nord who can be found at the entrance to Hillgrund's Tomb. Background When he was a child, his father locked him within the ancient tomb for three days, during which time he survived by eating the food given to his ancestors as offerings. Interactions Ancestral Worship He asks for help in killing a necromancer, Vals Veran, who has entered the tomb and defiled the bodies of his ancestors. He asks the Dragonborn to find his aunt, Agna, who ventured further into the tomb in Golldir's stead. As the Dragonborn and Golldir make their way through the tomb, Agna is discovered, deceased. He will become slightly annoyed if the Dragonborn takes treasures from the tomb, but allows it, as the Dragonborn is helping him stop Vals Veran. After clearing the tomb, the Dragonborn ends up in a chamber with Vals Veran, and his Draugr army. If the Dragonborn is successful in protecting Golldir, he rewards them with coins and the key to the Hillgrund Chest. Golldir returns to his aunt and will be ready to aid the Dragonborn as a follower, as long as he survives the quest with the Dragonborn. Dialogue Ancestral Worship "Ah! Oh, by Kyne you startled me. There's a necromancer around here so watch yourself." "Can you help me? He's in the tomb doing Gods know what with my dead relatives." :Who's in the tomb? "Vals Veran. My family has never really seen eye to eye with him and he has finally gone off the deep end. He's gone in to defile our family tomb by using our ancestors for his filthy dark elf necromancy. My aunt went in after him, but she hasn't come out yet and I don't think I can take him by myself." ::Let's go. "Great! I'll unlock the door and meet you inside, then you can lead the way." ::You let your aunt go in there by herself? "Sigh... I'm not proud of it. I'm terrified of that place and Aunt Agna knows it. My Da locked me in there in a drunken rage when he left us... three days in there eating the offerings left for our dead before Aunt Agna found me. Can you help me? He's in the tomb doing Gods know what with my dead relatives." :I don't have time right now. "Fine, but I've locked the door so don't think you're getting in there without me." Inside the tomb: "We should get after Vals Veran before he does more damage here." :Let's go. "Vals Veran will die for what he's done." :You let your aunt go in there by herself? "Sigh... I'm not proud of it. I'm terrified of that place and Aunt Agna knows it. My Da locked me in there in a drunken rage when he left us... three days in there eating the offerings left for our dead before Aunt Agna found me." :It doesn't bother you that we're killing your ancestors? "We're not killing them, they were already dead. We're helping them back to Sovngarde." When finding Aunt Agna: "No! Aunt Agna! Talos, why didn't I go in with her? He's barred the door. Gods only know how he's... defiling the bodies of my ancestors in there! Agna once told me there is a secret room deeper in where they buried disgraced members of the family. Maybe that will get us into the main chamber..." :Where is this secret door? "I'll tell you more about it when we're nearby." Near the pressure plate: "Careful, there's a pressure plate around here. I've triggered it before and got pelted with darts." Near the secret passage: "This looks like the area Agna told me about. She said that the bear would show the way..." :Where is this secret door? "It's somewhere around here, Agna said to look to the Bear to find the way." "You've found it! The passage goes through the sarcophagus... I don't like this... but we'd better keep going." Near the main burial chamber: "Okay, I think this door should lead to the main burial chamber where Vals is holed up. Let's get in there and put an end to this." After defeating Vals: "Thank you for your help with Vals. Please, take this and leave me to see to Aunt Agna and my other family members." "I have things I should see to, but go ahead." :Goodbye. "Thanks again for your help." :What will you do now? "Whatever I can to put my family here back to rest. After that? Probably just stick around here. Saw some good game on my way here, and I'd like to stay close for a while." Conversations Vals "The dead should be made to serve the living, not the other way around!" Golldir "I'll return my ancestors to Sovngarde, and you with them!" Vals "Sovngarde is a myth, you s'wit! And now you can join your ancestors in service to me." Quotes *''"Hey! Those belong to my family! Sigh... fine, take whatever you want, so long as you help me get rid of Vals."'' ―When caught taking offerings. *''"That dark elf is about to be a dead elf."'' Follower Golldir is a warrior who specializes in heavy armor, block, and one-handed weapons (seemingly so since he starts off with a one handed axe when one first recruits him). He will use two-handed weapons as well, although his skill level is lower than his one-handed. He can also be recruited into the Blades. If he can't be asked to follow, the Dragonborn should leave the tomb and he will be standing outside. The Dragonborn can then ask him to join. By default, Golldir wears a full set of iron armor, excluding the helm. If the Dragonborn steals a horse, Golldir will be dismissed due to his morality being set to "no stealing," however the Dragonborn can still steal objects without this happening. Trivia *He also writes a Letter to Vals Veran. *When talking about Vals Veran's dark elf necromancy, if the Dragonborn is a Dunmer, he will say "No offense, I mean, I'm sure you aren't into any of that kind of stuff." *If Golldir somehow dies after the quest, a Letter of Inheritance will be sent to the Dragonborn, giving them 90 , after the tax is put on the letter. *Golldir tells you his Father locked him in Hillgrund's Tomb as a child, on inspection of his inventory a letter from Agna will say his brother locked him in Hillgrund's Tomb. *If items are taken from some of the chests within the tomb, Golldir is initially outraged, exclaiming "Hey! Those belong to my family!" However, he takes no action and accepts the Dragoborn pillaging the tomb so long as Vals Veran is dealt with. Appearances * de:Golldir es:Golldir pl:Golldir ru:Голлдир Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers